


Steel and Grace

by PriestessYukiHimeSama



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Can he trust Steven?, Cave of Origin, Friendship, Gen, Guardian of the Cave of Origin, Two Shot, Wallace has a secret, chosen family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestessYukiHimeSama/pseuds/PriestessYukiHimeSama
Summary: Steven and Wallace have been friends for as long as they can remember. However, Wallace has a secret. He's not sure how Steven will take it, but he trusts him.
Kudos: 4





	Steel and Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so much for picking up my story! It's been a long time since I have written anything so I hope you enjoy reading this!

Steven and Wallace.

Wallace and Steven.

The two have been a pair for as long as people can remember. 

Being friends since they’ve been 15, they’ve seen each other at every stage imaginable. From acquaintances to rivals to travel partners to friends. From the beginning of their journey until the present, they have always been in each other’s orbit; always present in each other’s lives.

This comes as no surprise. 

They even still continue to make time for each other as the two have become increasingly busy as they aged.

Duties and responsibilities have kept the two from seeing each other as much as they liked. While they enjoyed being busy, they didn’t want it to keep them from meeting up.

Steven regularly had video chats with Wallace during his lunch breaks while working at Devon Corp. As he got older, his duties to the company also grew; so he looks forward to his lunch break every day where he can decompress with his best friend.

As the champion, Steven constantly has to fly back and forth between many cities. He loves the traveling, but the spontaneity of everything makes it hard to keep a good routine. He’s had to learn to live a little more in the moment and adapt to things as they happen.

This works well for Wallace. As the gym leader of Sootopolis City, he’s had to learn how to balance his duties with also being a very active coordinator. Because of the travel of being a coordinator and being a model or ambassador for a few select brands, he’s been able to meet up with Steven on many occasions.

However, one thing always remains constant.

The third weekend of every month.

Years ago, when they weren’t so busy, the third weekend of every month was used as a mini holiday. They would both do something together to help them and their Pokémon to relax from the training they were doing. Now that they are older with more responsibilities on their shoulders, they use this as a way to still stay in touch.

Both have very few friends. It’s always been hard to trust others since you never know what their intentions are. Despite this, they were able to become close with each other and become a pillar in each other’s lives.

As much as they love what they do, sometimes it can be very lonely and isolating. Their duties make it hard to form any substantive relationships with others. They have a plethora of professional acquaintances and a few friends, but they have even fewer people that they would call best friends or chosen family.

While both have very good relationship with their families, they are each other’s only chosen family. So they like to make sure they always have time for each other. 

They always travel to different places around Hoenn, wanting to see what their home region has to offer.

Sometimes they meet up in the heart of Rustboro City, when Steven couldn’t get too far away from work.

Sometimes they meet in the fervent Mauville City, when the urge to shop strikes them both.

Sometimes they go camping near Meteor Falls, when they both just want to disconnect for a while.

However, no matter where they meet, they never go to Sootopolis City. It’s always been a bit of a touchy subject. Steven never really brings it up unless he feels like he has to. He doesn’t know why Wallace never brings up his birth city, but he doesn’t question it. He believes that Wallace will talk to him about it once he’s ready.

Their third weekend drew near and this time they decided to meet up at Steven’s cottage, GeoOre Manor, which is right outside of Mossdeep City.

The summer on the island had brought many warm breezes, but it also brought many rainstorms. On a day like today, the rain was ever present. This weekend seemed to call for no sun and a cool breeze.

However the inhabitants in the manor seemed to keep warm with a fire going.

The heat of the fire warmed both of their skin. It gave off a light glow and allowed the inhabitants to relax. Taking deep breaths of the smell of burning wood, the scent overtook the small manor and set the atmosphere of one that felt like home.

Steven had recently come back from Kalos on a business trip. During his trip, he had a little free time. So he took a day trip to Glittering Cave. From brilliant water stones, glittering fire stones, and decadent dawn stones, Steven didn’t leave the cave empty handed. He even picked up a few fossils that intrigued him.

Usually, he would text Wallace pictures of the stones that he had found, or he would video call. However, with Wallace here in his manor used to store his prized collection of stones, he decided to wait and show him in person.

Usually, Wallace is always attuned to Steven in their conversations, even if he doesn’t know what Steven is saying when he uses more technical jargon. However, today, his mind keeps wandering, and he’s not too focused.

Wallace thought that having spent Friday with Steven he would have been more at ease and comfortable.

This couldn’t be farther from the truth. Friday was just another day he used to delay the inevitable conversation he needed to have with Steven. Well, the conversation wasn’t inevitable. He didn’t have to tell Steven anything, but he wanted to. He felt it was only fair and right. 

Now that he put off the conversation, he has to tell him today. He wanted tell Steven in person, and if he didn’t say anything today, then it would be too late.

On Saturday, the last day of their weekend rendezvous, Steven decided to show Wallace what he found in Glittering Cave. The conversation was slow; Steven was taking his time. He didn’t feel the need to rush since Wallace would be staying all day. Wallace found it harder than usually to keep up the conversation. Since he wasn’t pay too much attention, he was giving more general phrases to add to the conversation. He was hoping Steven didn’t notice.

“You know, Glittering Cave is the 2nd largest cave system in Kalos.” Steven said smiling at Wallace.

“Hmmm, that is quite interesting,” said Wallace smirking a bit, “I am surprised you remembered our little rendezvous. Since the cave must have been so much more interesting.”

Wallace ran his fingers through his hair and switched the position he was in on Steven’s couch. The couch while soft at first glance is a little uncomfortable. Even though Steven has had it for ages, he rarely sits on it, preferring the floor.

“Please,” Steven rolled his eyes while playfully pushing Wallace’s leg, “I have never missed or been late to our meetings. However, I remember someone doing so quite a few times.” 

Wallace flicked his hair, “It was only a few times ,and they were all emergencies!”

I don’t have enough time.

Steven laughed. “I know I know! It is fun to tease you sometimes. I never get to see you flustered.”

“You would say that,” he said switching his position on the couch, “You know there is not much that flusters me. What do I have to be embarrassed about?”

He seems really happy today. Maybe I should wait.

Steven took a sip of his hot chocolate he had next to him on the floor. It felt good to catch up with Wallace again. Even though they text and call often, it’s not the same as meeting in person. He didn’t know if Wallace would even come. Something seemed off. He didn’t confirm he would come until hours before. He made plans for them in the city, but with the weather not cooperating, his plans had to stay inside.

Steven gave a small smile. “I’ve always admired that about you.”

“Well there is a lot to admire,” Wallace softly smirked.

If I don’t tell him today, I never will.

“I am sure,” Steven rolled his eyes, “I am serious though. You know we have talked about it before, long ago, but sometimes, and even now, I wish I could be more like you. You are still someone I look up to.”

“Steven –“

Maybe he’s not in the right headspace to receive it.

“I know,” he said looking down, “You just have such a natural confidence about yourself. I wish I could feel the same with myself.”

“Maybe you cannot see it, but you also have a natural air of confidence about you. It is not just me.”

Steven rolled his eyes, “Not all the time.”

“Steven, I have been your friend for a long time.”

And yet I cannot even tell him what is on my mind.

“You are my only friend.”

“You have other friends as well. I am not blind.”

“Yes, but none of them are as close as you are to me. You are the only person I would say is in my inner circle.”

I wish I could be a better friend to you.

“We are getting off track. We have been the best of friends for a very long time. I would like to think that that has allowed us to see each other in many different lights. I am not always confident in myself,” Wallace said looking away from Steven’s face, “I have had to learn how to be confident and not let the words others say to me take root in my mind. You should know more than anyone of that.”

“I know,” Steven said still looking down, “Sometimes I just get in a mindset where I think that you are so much better than me. It happens way less than in the past.”

“And I have always told you to tell me if you have thoughts of such feelings.”

“I know,” Steven said smiling, looking up “And I just did. I really trust you.”

Wallace quickly looked back at Steven “You trust me?!”

Steven lightly laughed, “Of course I do, we have been friends for 11 years; this being our 12th. There is no one I trust more except for my father.”

How could he trust me when he does not even know all of me?

Wallace put a hand in front of his face, the pressure in his chest and the back of his eyes becoming overwhelming. He thought he could get through the day, but something about the word trust triggered him. He had been struggling with the difference in trust he has in Steven than Steven has in him. In all the scenarios he runs through his mind, he always sees Steven not trusting him in the same way he trusts Steven.

“Hey, what is wrong?” Steven said with a concerned look in his eyes.

All Wallace could muster was a repressed sob. He didn’t think he would cry today. He rarely cries. There isn’t much for him to cry about. He never cried when he was bullied. He never cried when friends left his life. He never cried when he saw others crying. However, this just seemed too intimate and a little foreign. He’s used to Steven being the emotional one, not him.

Steven stood up and came closer to Wallace, engulfing him in a hug.

“There, there. Let it all out. You are safe here,” said Steven rubbing in small circles on Wallace’s back.

It felt as if he was crying for hours. The only sound you could hear through the manor were Wallace’s tears and the rain pounding down against the roof. After a while, the rain started to taper off and with it, so did Wallace’s tears.

Steven let go and reached over the couch to the end table to get a tissue.

“Here,” he said offering the tissue.

“Thank you.”

Wallace took the tissue and wiped his eyes and cheeks.

After a while of sitting in silence Wallace asked, “Are you not going to ask me why I was crying?”

“Only if you want me to. We do not have to talk about anything you do not want to.”

Wallace felt the pressure build beneath his eyes again, but he took a deep breath and tried to speak.

“You really trust me.”

“I do.”

“I feel as though you should not.”

Steven looked at Wallace with confusion in his eyes. “Why is that?”

“I feel like I know more about you than you know about me.” Wallace said looking away from him. 

“I’m not sure why you think that.”

“We have been friends for almost 12 years.”

Steven nodded his head. “We have.”

“When we first met, you were very reserved. You only spoke to me when prompted. However, you would never hesitate to defend me from those that were bullying me.”

“You are right. I was careful with who could become close to me. But the harassment you were facing was unfair. I would have never forgiven myself if I let the harassment continue.”

“I was and am really grateful for that. You were the only one that respected me. The only one that did not make fun of me or judge me for the fact that I wanted to be both a trainer and a coordinator.”

“It was wrong of them to judge you for that. In the end, you showed them that you could be highly successful at both.”

Wallace lightly laughed, “You are right. You were there when I won my first Grand Festival and when I won the Ever Grande Conference.”

“You were also there when I won mine,” Steven smiled back.

“You beat me in the finals,” Wallace said with mirth in his eyes. The memories they had of each other back then always seemed so fresh; he was so fond of them.

“And we are still friends to this day. Is that what this is about? I told you it was fine if you wanted to challenge me to a champion’s match. I would not be mad if you won. Nothing could break our friendship. I trust you.”

“It is not that, but I am thankful for the reassurance. It is not that; it is just . . .” Wallace looked away.

“It is just what?”

“I have met your mother and your father.”

“You have.”

“I have also met many of your cousins and many friends of the Devon family.”

“That is true.” Steven looked confused, not sure where Wallace was going with this.

“I was even there for you when your mother passed.” Steven became a little stiff but soon relaxed while looking down.

“You were, and I was grateful for your support.”

“But you do not know any of my family.”

“That is a false statement. I have met your cousin Lisia.”

Wallace rolled his eyes, “You did not meet her because I wanted you to meet her. I did not want anyone to know that Lisia and I are related. The paparazzi leaked the information to everyone. You would have never met her if it did not happen.”

“Would you like for me to stop contacting her then?”

“No! No, you do not have to do that. That is not what I meant.”

“Then what do you mean?”

“That I would prefer if no one knew who my family was.”

“Okay, I am confused,” said Steven shaking his head.

“Confused with what?”

“So you are upset that I do not know more about your family, but you also would prefer if I never met them. Is that correct?”

Wallace looked down, “It is not …. I do not want people to find out about my family for a plethora of reasons. However. . . I would like for you to meet mine …”

Steven’s eyes widened, “Oh, wow…. okay.” For as long as they had been friends, Wallace had never invited Steven to meet his family. He meet Lisia by accident outside of a contest hall in Petalburg City. He felt it would be rude if he did not introduce himself. They hit it off splendidly and even exchanged numbers. Since then, he has meet up with Lisia alone and with her and Wallace together. Besides Lisia, Wallace never brought up his family to Steven. He never even mentions Lisia’s parents, one of them Wallace’s sibling, to him. So Wallace wanting Steven to meet his family is very significant. 

“As you know next month is my birthday.”

“I know. We have set plans for months in advanced.”

“I know… but this birthday is a bit more special to my family.” Wallace closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I would like it if you would accompany me to Sootopolis City next month for our weekend trip to visit my family.”

Word Count: 2,804

Uploaded: Saturday, February 20, 2021

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story to the end! Please let me know what you think of this so far. I would love to know how to write better.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is cross posted to Fanfiction.net


End file.
